


you make me happy

by yanjun (broduce)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/yanjun
Summary: zhangjing and yanjun lounge around the npc dorm on a rare off dayor: zhangjing gets bored and yanjun humors him





	you make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> uhm set during that one week when all of npc except zhangjunnong had schedules outside of beijing...so a while ago LOL this has been in my drafts for a while now heh

It's a quiet day in the dorms, a rare occurrence when you stick nine young men in one apartment to fend for themselves.

Xukun had left the day before for LA for an individual schedule; Xiao Gui and Ziyi had left for Milan and Paris, respectively, for fashion shows; the Yuehuas had left a few hours prior to meet up with the rest of NEX7 for their upcoming debut.

So only Linong, Yanjun, and Zhangjing remained in the dorm. Zhangjing isn't quite used to it being so silent, with only the sound of Yanjun flipping through a book breaking the quiet — Nongnong had reluctantly retreated back into his and Xiao Gui's room after Yanjun nagged him to finish his long overdue homework.

Now, Zhangjing hangs upside down on the couch, his feet dangling off the top as his head hovers just a little above the ground. He's bored — he doesn't understand how Yanjun can just sit there for hours on end with nothing but a book in hand.

"Lin Yanjun," he calls out. From his current position, Yanjun is sprawled on the floor upside down. It makes Zhangjing giggle a little, even as his head throbs a little in dizziness.

Yanjun looks up and frowns. "Sit properly, you're going to get neck cramps."

Zhangjing rolls his eyes. "You're such a nagging grandma."

Yanjun continues to frown at him, but Zhangjing just sticks his tongue out. Yanjun finally shakes his head, going back to his book and letting him be, and Zhangjing grins. You Zhangjing 1, Lin Yanjun 0.

This result, however, doesn't cure his boredom.

"Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing whines again, kicking the back of the couch with both legs for added effect.

Yanjun doesn't bother to answer him this time, leaving Zhangjing alone with his thoughts.

After another five minutes have gone by, Zhangjing gets restless again, the back of his heels hitting the couch in rhythmic thumps.

Just as he's about ready to explode, he sees Yanjun get up. His eyes follow the other's steps as he makes his way to the kitchen. Zhangjing watches as Yanjun opens the pantry and takes out two bags of chips before shuffling back.

Yanjun chucks one bag at Zhangjing, who yelps loudly when it hits his chest. He shoots Yanjun an appreciative smile as he rips open the bag, immediately popping a couple of chips into his mouth.

Yanjun seems to watch him with amusement, settling down near the couch, closer to Zhangjing than he had previously been, before opening his own bag.

"Hey Yanjun," Zhangjing calls, mouth full of chips.

Yanjun chides him for talking with his mouth full, but still listens.

"Why do you always cue me when it concerns food?" Zhangjing asks thoughtfully, swallowing the salty chips. "Whether it be sharing it or answering a question during an interview."

"I guess I associate food with you," Yanjun answers after a second, barely glancing over at him.

"Really? Why?" Zhangjing figures the answer will be something about his weight, something about how much he likes to eat.

"Make me happy," Yanjun answers vaguely, not meeting his eyes.

Zhangjing frowns, confused. "Food makes you happy?"

Yanjun shrugs. "Food..." There's a pause. "You..."

Zhangjing's head almost hits the floor. "Wh—what?"

This time when Yanjun turns to him, there's an amused smile on his lips. "What?"

"Say that again," Zhangjing breathes, the bag of chips in his hands long forgotten.

Yanjun is openly laughing at him now, but he doesn't care. "You Zhangjing, you make me happy."

Zhangjing flushes red, the color rushing from his neck to his face, accentuated even more by his upside down position.

Yanjun laughs again, the sound tinkling prettily in Zhangjing's ears. Yanjun shuffles closer, until he's right above Zhangjing and Zhangjing has to tilt his neck in an awkward position to look up at him.

"I like food, and I like the you who likes food," Yanjun tells him now, cheeky smile in place.

Zhangjing squeaks, bringing both arms to hide his red face under. Yanjun's laugh is ringing in his ears again, louder than the rush of embarrassment.

And then suddenly there are gentle fingers prying his arms away, and Zhangjing finds himself looking straight into Yanjun's face, centimeters away from his. He nearly has to go cross-eyed to do so, and Yanjun laughs softly. This time, Zhangjing giggles along.

When Yanjun leans in to kiss him, upside down Spider-Man style, Zhangjing's eyes flutter closed.

He thinks he hears Nongnong come out of his room, halting at the front of the living room when he spots them, and mutter something about missing the other members. Through slightly cracked open eyes, he sees Yanjun reach out a hand behind him in an attempt to shoo Linong away, and Zhangjing laughs against Yanjun's lips.

"I like you more than I like food," Zhangjing tells Yanjun when he pulls away, and he knows he must look like a fool upside down, grin threatening to split open his lips, fringe flopping out so his forehead is exposed, eyes wide and maybe slightly manic looking.

Yanjun smiles down at him like he's the most beautiful person though, so Zhangjing doesn't mind too much.

"You better," is all Yanjun replies before swooping down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm nong
> 
> as always, please lmk your thoughts!!!
> 
> my twitter: [@y4njun](https://twitter.com/y4njun)


End file.
